The hunt for the Kiriyu Triplets (Book 2 of Zero's sister)
by TheCursedAngel95
Summary: Rei is on a desperate hunt for her sister's. Will she find them? Zero, Ichiru and Shiki promised Rei to find the sister's. But what fate will happen when the sister's unite? What evil are they meant to prevent? Will Rei be able to find her sister's? Will it be easy for her to find them or will she have her work cut out for her?
1. A month after Rido's death

**Attention: To read this book you need to read the first book. The first book is Zero's sister.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains smut, lemon and incest and sex scenes.**

When we followed our lead that Zero found after the theme park it just lead to a dead end. Today Zero and I are heading to the vampire hunter association. And Shiki and Ichiru are off on a Vampire hunter mission. "Zero do you think we will find what we are trying to find in the association?" I ask looking towards my brooding brother. "I guess we won't know till we go now will we" Zero says walking with his hands in his pockets. I walk beside him. It's a long walk to the association. And we walk in silence. Zero has seriously been brooding bad since Yuki left. But also when he found out one of the sister's was right under our noses. And that he was sleeping with her. "Zero do you think it's strange Moka could communicate with me in visions and in my head. But I can't do it to find her?" I ask. "I don't know. I guess you just haven't grasped that power yet." Zero replies. "Maybe. Or it's a power I won't grasp" I say. "You never know Rei you might. Or you will have other powers" Zero says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his hunter ID. I look to see we had reached the association. I quickly pull out my hunter ID and run after Zero. Today we are headed to search the birth records in the library. I look inside the massive library. "I guess we have or work cut out for us" I say. "Yeah. But at least we have one name we can look for." Zero says picking up a dusty book. "That is if that is even her real name. It could just be a alias" I say picking up a book that is less dusty than the one Zero picked up. I sit down and begin looking through the book for any girls born into vampire hunters or vampire aristocrats families on May 14 fourteen years ago. Looking through big dusty books isn't exactly fun. But we keep scouring the books for like four hours straight in silence. I'm bored of looking at books.

I get up and walk towards Zero. "Zero I'm bored" I complain. "Rei we are here looking through these to find your sisters. So how is this boring?" Zero asks looking at me confused. I sit on top of the table that Zero is sitting at. "Well I don't know. But we could have a little fun. " I whisper in his ear. "Rei we are in a library" Zero says. "So?" I ask. Then I lean and kiss Zero on the lips. Zero struggles for a minute. But easily gives in to me. We make out heavily for a few minutes. Suddenly I feel Zero rip my dress off me like a hungry wolf. I'm sitting on the desk in a pair of white lace panties and matching bra. Zero gently removes my weapons and sits them down. While he struggles removing his shirt while kissing me hungrily. This may not be right. But to me it is right. I struggle to help Zero with his pants to get them off till he is standing there in his boxers. We don't care who walks in or where we are. In our minds it is just the two of us. Zero rips my bra off and then rips my panties. Zero then slides the books off the table onto the floor. "Zero the books" I say. "It doesn't matter. It's already done Rei" Zero says and pushes me so I'm lying down on the table and he spreads my legs. I try to look to see what he is doing. Then I feel it. I feel his tongue. I let out a small moan. Zero is licking me out. "Zero" I moan. "Hush Rei" Zero says giving a smirk. Zero pulls me off the desk and has me bend over the desk and he inserts his hard member into me and starts to thrust. "Zero" I moan at him. "Shush Rei. No one is meant to hear us" Zero says whispering in my ear and suddenly he grabs my hair and starts to pull my hair while thrusting into me. I can feel his member inside me. His member is so hard and driving me crazy. But I think the thrill of possibly getting caught turns us both on even more. "Rei you really are naughty for making us do this in such a public place" Zero whispers thrusting faster and deeper. "You wanted it to" I reply moaning softly. I feel so close now. "Zero I'm close to coming" I moan. "I know Rei I can feel it. And so am I" Zero says pounding my pussy harder and faster. "Zero if you go any faster and deeper you will rip me apart" I moan. "I guess we will have to see about that" Zero says with a smirk. "I'm coming Rei" Zero moans loudly. "Me to" I moan feeling the release of my orgasm as I feel Zero twitch and come inside me. Zero gives me a smirk. "Good little girl. She behaved well" Zero says removing himself from me. When Zero removes himself from me I feel something wet down near my core. I put my fingers down there and bring them to look to see Zero had come in. "Zero did you really have to come in? Couldn't you of at least worn a condom?" I ask annoyed. "You loved feeling my raw dick inside your pussy Rei." Zero say smirking and walks toward me and I step back till I'm stuck against the table. "But what if I get pregnant?" I ask. "Doesn't matter Rei" Zero says.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder. But no one is there. Zero isn't touching me. I look to my shoulder just in case but like I thought no one was there. Then I feel my shoulder be nudged again. "Hey Rei wake up" I hear. Suddenly I'm shook awake. I look up half asleep to see a annoyed Zero standing over me. I look to see I'm sitting at the desk I was at when we came in here. Did I just dream that Zero and I had sex in the library? "Something the matter Rei?" Zero asks. He can clearly see my confusion. "What happened?" I asked. "Well you were looking through that book and eventually fell asleep. So while you were sleeping I was looking through all the records." Zero says. I rub my eyes. "Did you find anything?" I ask still slightly sleepy. Zero shakes his head. "There is no records on the same day you were born for anyone else to of been born. And there is no Moka Aono. Which means it's a alias. But also means some else has forged the files. Because of no one else being born on your birthday. Unless Your sister's took a completely different identity and birth date to you. Which means we are back where we started with absolutely nothing to go on" Zero says glumly and leans against a table.

I rub my forehead. "Of course they would do this. So it's harder to find them. But why do I have to find them? How am I meant to find them if I have nothing to go on." I ask annoyed. "We will find them Rei don't worry. It will just take time. But also Rei while we are finding them don't forget to have some fun occasionally. Because all work and no play isn't good. It is good to occasionally have some fun" Zero says. "Wow gee thanks. That's coming from the one that has been acting like a depressed puppy that lost it's bone. You have been acting cold and so brooding since you found out about Yuki and let her get away. And yet I have a feeling you blame me for it." I say annoyed staring at my older brother. "Well how about you have your whole life turned around? Find out your sister is vampire, that she is only half your sister. That you have another two half sister's out there. And then to have your love of your life turn into a vampire and leave with that dam Kuran" Zero snarls at me. "Your not the only one affected. How about Ichiru or Shiki? Shiki had his whole world turned upside down to find out he had one sister. How about going from an only child to suddenly having a sibling out of no where. And look everyone was surprised about Yuki. I didn't know she was a vampire. Kaname only made me try and stop you from drinking from her." I growl to Zero. "But surely you suspected something when he asked you to make me drink from you." Zero growls towards me. "I didn't know why. But yet you drank from her any way. Like I wasn't enough help" I snarl meanly.

Zero grunts and just walks off. "I'm leaving. I will see you later Rei. Clearly this conversation isn't going anywhere. Zero just walks out pissed with his hands in his pockets. My god he can make my blood boil. I look towards the table Zero was at to see my weapons there. I'm confused. I look at myself but I'm dressed. Did I really dream having sex with Zero? Was it another hallucination? Or did it really happen? I ask as I pick up my weapons and attach them to me. Then I start the walk home to at least two brothers that care for me.

 **Hey guys sorry it took a bit longer than I thought it would to write the first chapter for the new book. I hope you guys like it. Do you like this series? Who do you ship Rei with? Do you think Zero can be a bit of a ass? Please comment and vote. XO**


	2. After I left the library

I begin the long walk out of the association to home. By the time I'm outside I see it's already dark. How could Zero leave me if he and my other brother's agreed it was best that I shouldn't be left alone. But that's Zero for you. He certainly does sometimes love the tough love approach. I walk slowly away from the association constantly checking behind me. I look up at the full moon with the wind in my hair. Standing like this is like old times. But it isn't old times. Now my life is on the line even more than ever. Suddenly a memory comes flashing forward.

 **Flashback to when I was three** **years old**

I'm walking with mummy and my brothers. Mummy had to visit the hunters association and so did my brothers. I don't know why. But I had to come because daddy was away again. "Mummy why are we headed to the hunter's association?" My little curious self asks looking up at my mummy while she holds my hand while walking. "Mummy has some business to discuss with Kain Cross. And Your brothers have business with their vampire hunter teachers. So be a good girl" Mummy says looking at me with a stern look. I gulp. "I understand mummy" I say tightening my grip on mummy's hand. Suddenly we reach the huge building. It looks like a mansion. I have never been taken to the hunter association. I have always been home with someone. But this time mummy couldn't get anyone to look after me much to her disgust. She really doesn't like me being here. She also doesn't really want me to be a hunter. But I want to be a hunter like my mummy and daddy. But also like my brothers. "Mummy when I'm old enough to train to be a hunter will I get to choose my weapon like Zero and Ichiru?" I ask softly. "Rei that is enough talk about being a hunter. You are well aware how I feel about you being a hunter. Rei you being a hunter isn't your destiny. You will know this when you are old enough." Mummy says sternly while looking at me. "But mum why can't Rei be a hunter?" Zero asks curious. "Yeah mum. Rei is a Kiriyu she should be able to carry on the Kiriyu legacy to. She shouldn't be stopped on becoming a hunter just because she is a girl. Because you are a girl to mum" Ichiru says softly. "Zero and Ichiru your sister isn't destined to become a hunter like you two. She has a different destiny. I don't care if a girl is a hunter. But Rei is special. You two need to protect your sister." Mummy says harshly without looking at any of us. Mummy is always so kind. But when ever I mention vampires or vampire hunters mummy shuts down and turns cold.

 **End of Flashback**

Now I remember mother didn't want me to become a vampire hunter. I remember having that argument many times before. But how she constantly told me I had a different destiny than being a hunter. And how my brothers had to protect me. Did she know I would be in trouble? Did she think if I became a vampire hunter I would become more of a target? What did mother know? She clearly knew about the prophecy. Because she separated my sisters and I at birth. But what did she mean I was special? Is it because she knows I have to be the one to find my sisters to stop this prophecy from happening. I now remember that was the time I met Headmaster Cross. But also the only time I visited the association until my parents death. So maybe if I wasn't meant to be a vampire hunter maybe my sister's aren't. Maybe they are more attuned to their vampire side and abilities than being a hunter. Or maybe they don't know they are a vampire hunters as well. I hold my head in confusion. This is all to much. But if my sister's have different powers what are mine? I shake my head. I need to stop thinking like this. I look back at the hunters association then turn around and continue my walk home.

It's a bit cold tonight. I think to myself as I rub my arms from the cold. How could I forget a jacket. But then I guess tonight we weren't meant to be at the association till late. I continue the walk occasionally looking behind me. I look ahead at the dark empty streets ahead of me. Man the streets at night are creepy. I shudder. I stop and kneel unfastening silver rose from my leg holster hidden under my dress. I hold silver rose in my hands feeling safer already.

I suddenly hear a child's scream. It sounded like a little girl. I run towards where I heard the scream. I have to help them. I reach an old abandoned building that looked like it was once a lively restaurant. I notice the old wooden door ajar slightly. Generally these buildings are condemned or otherwise sold and locked up. But clearly who ever is inside has forced themselves in. I could be walking into a trap. But I won't know till I go inside. I gently push the door open. I hold silver rose in front of me with both hands. I breathe deeply for a second. Then I hear the scream again. And I can easily tell it is inside this building. I walk into the building slowly constantly checking my surroundings. I check what looked like once the restrooms but nothing. I slowly check the staff room still nothing. Nothing in the restaurant part except old tables and chairs that are dusty and that have been thrown around. I breathe slowly and quietly. I walk towards the kitchen. I kick the door gently and quickly and quietly slip into the room. It's so dark in here. I guess that's a good thing I'm a vampire because I can easily see in the dark. I look across the abandoned kitchen tops. This place must of been really pretty in it's time. I look in the room to see the cold room fridge door was open maybe one or two centimetres. Something a ordinary person wouldn't notice but I noticed it. That's where she is. I can smell her. She is clearly human. I walk slowly to the fridge silver rose in hand in front of me. I quietly unlatch the safety off. I quickly open the door. Inside was a small girl of maybe six and a level E vampire. "Little girl just give me your blood" The vampire screeched. The vampire hadn't noticed me yet. But the little girl has. She looks towards me. I put a finger to my mouth to say ssshh. The girl nods. I cover my eye with one hand signalling to her to cover her eyes. She nods and covers her eyes. The vampire clearly lost it's insanity not to notice me. I quickly shoot silver rose at the vampire maybe two or three times in the heart. The vampire stares at me angrily as they turn to dust. Then they are gone.

"Little girl your safe" I say softly. The little girl uncovers her eyes and looks at me. "Will you be able to take me home?" The little girl asks softly clearly scared. "Of course I can." I say and offer my hand to the girl. The girl nods and grabs my hand. I have the girls hand in my left hand and silver rose in my right hand. "Now show me where you live" I say gently. The girl nods and leads me out of the old building. "You were very brave" I say softly to the little girl. "I had to be brave. I have to get home because my mum is pregnant with my baby brother or sister. I need to be a big sister." The girl says guiding me through the streets. "Well that's a very good reason to be brave." I say smiling. "Thank you" The girl says. "It's ok. I was passing by anyway." I say looking at the little girl. She is rather cute. The girl stops so I stop to. The girl points to a slightly newer building that built out of red bricks. "Is this your house?" I ask. The girl nods. "Thank you" The girl says as she lets my hand go and runs toward the house and knocks on the house. I watch to make sure she is safe. I see a women clearly heavily pregnant open the door with a man behind her. I watch them cry and hug the little girl. I give a small smile. Then turn around and start to walk towards my house again.

I walk for a solid forty five minutes till I reach our little cottage. Finally home sweet home. I open the door to see Shiki and Ichiru sitting in the lounge room. "Rei your finally home" Ichiru says and jumps up to me and hugs me. "Your late Rei" Shiki says looking over the top of his book. "Where is Zero?" Ichiru asks looking behind me. I shrug. "We got into a argument and he left me by myself. I was walking home and heard a little girl scream. So I helped her. She was taken by a Level E. I then had to take her home. So then I could come home. And here I am" I say a slump onto a couch. "Zero shouldn't of left you alone" Ichiru says. "He of all people should know better" Shiki says annoyed. "Well I don't where he went. I'm surprised he wasn't already home" I reply staring at my two brothers. Shiki puts his book down and looks at me. "So Rei what did you two learn at the hunters association?" Shiki asks clearly interested. "We have absolutely nothing. There is no records of anyone else being born on my birthday. There is no record of Moka Aono. So that name must be a alias. So my sister's must have a different birthday or there is no records of them." I say annoyed. "Really well that makes things difficult" Ichiru says rubbing his chin. "So how are we meant to find your sisters with no leads" Shiki asks out loud. I just shrug my shoulders. "Beats me" I reply watching my brothers. "Well it's late Rei go to bed. We can discuss this tomorrow when Zero is here." Shiki says. I nod. "Yes I understand. Goodnight" I say to my brothers. "Night Rei" Shiki says. "Goodnight kitten" Ichiru says smiling. I walk to my bedroom and remove my weapons walk to my bathroom and have a quick shower. I look towards my bed after my shower with the towel on my head. I dry my hair and quickly put my pyjamas on. And I walk towards my bed and crawl in to bed. Once my head hits the pillow I'm out. I fall asleep.


	3. The next day

I awake the next day to the sun shining through my curtains. I sit up and rub my eyes trying to wake up. Man I was really tired last night. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But then I'm unsure about what happened yesterday at the library. I seemed like I fell asleep and dreamt I slept with Zero at the library. But it seemed and felt so real. Was I hallucinating? Or was it one of my sister's doing? Because from what I could tell was that Moka had extra powers that vampire or vampire hunters don't have. Like Moka made me see her but no one else could see her which seemed like some kind of projection ability. But she also seemed to have use of some form of telepathy.

Which leaves me to wonder why I haven't developed any unique or different abilities. But if yesterday was at all altered. It seems it could of been by some kind of mind manipulation or even time manipulation. I just fall back on to my pillow frustrated. Does that mean a triplet is near by? Or is it just Moka up to her tricks again. I just lay on my bed frustrated. Did mother not want me to become a hunter because she knew it would cause trouble for me gaining or unlocking powers? It seems mother knew more than she let on. Suddenly that gives me a idea. What if mother left something to do with anything of this at our house. Like they had it at home but no one found it. We will have to go back to the home where everything changed. Like Zero being turned into a vampire.

I jump out bed clearly excited about something that maybe might help us. I put my hair into a long braid. I put on my black backless virgin killing sweater that is Japanese inspired, black thigh high boots. I put my weapons in a small black handbag that has my ID, money, ammo and any other accessories inside it.

(The type of dress Rei is wearing)

I walk out of my bedroom to see my three brothers at the kitchen table. It seems Shiki and Zero are having some argument while Ichiru is trying to eat his breakfast. But as soon as I walk into the kitchen Zero and Shiki stop arguing and Ichiru stops eating. They all look at me wide mouthed. I give them a confused look. "Is something the matter?" I ask as I walk to the sink to get a couple of blood tablets and put them in a glass of water. "What are you wearing?" Zero demands. "More importantly you aren't wearing any undergarments." Shiki expresses a little embarrassed. "Rei why aren't you wearing panties or a bra?" Ichiru asks. I take a sip of my blood tablets in the water and sit on a chair at the kitchen table. "What? It's called a virgin killing sweater. It's Japanese inspired. And you can't wear undergarments with it." I say annoyed by their reactions.

I swirl my glass a little as the three of them think about what I said. "Rei change now! I can't let you to go out dressed like that." Zero yells as he pushes his hands on the table with force nearly breaking the table. "Oh is my daddy worried that other's will see what you share." I retaliate. "Rei you are not going out dressed like a slut. So change!" Zero yells more forceful. "Make me I dare you" I challenge him. Shiki and Ichiru just watch the argument like this is a everyday occurrence. I stand up from my chair and place my glass on the table. Zero walks up to me and goes to grab my wrist but I move quickly away from him. "Don't you lay a hand on me" I say clearly pissed off.

Zero walks closely to me again but this time I'm leaning against the the kitchen bench. Zero roughly grabs my wrist. Suddenly a burst of electricity goes around Zero's hand clearly hurting him. He quickly retracts his hand and holds his arm. "Ouch. What the fuck Rei?" Zero yells. "I didn't do anything" I say surprised and confused. "Like fuck you didn't you just sent electricity through my fucken hand." Zero yells again staring at me. He is clearly pissed off. "Zero I didn't do anything. I have never done anything like that" I admit confused. Ichiru gets up from where he was sitting and looks at Zero's hand. "There is no permanent damage done. You will just have to wait for it to heal" Ichiru says concerned for his twin.

"It seems Rei's potential dormant power that she hasn't unlocked was unleashed. Even for a second. But thing is Rei didn't even know or notice her power. Also she doesn't know how she was able to access this power. Because this is the first time she has shown to have potential other powers." Shiki says sitting at the table drinking blood tablets. "You mean I for a minute unlocked the powers like the ones Moka has?" I ask confused but slightly hopeful. Shiki nods. "We don't know how you accessed them. But yes you did. But remember you may not have the exact same powers of your sisters." Shiki says. "So is it a good thing she managed to access them? Apart from the fact she just hurt Zero but it was by accident" Ichiru asks looking at the sitting Shiki. Shiki nods again and sips his water and blood tablets again.

I sit at the table and sip my water watching as Zero and Ichiru sit back down and start to eat. I think Zero isn't going to push the issue of what I'm wearing. "Guys I have come up with a idea. You guys may think it's stupid. And it could end up a waste of time. But we won't know till we go" I say trying to make conversation. "Go where Rei?" Ichiru asks as he finishes his breakfast. "Well I was thinking it seems mother knew more than she let on," I reply watching my three brothers. They all seem to nod. "But Rei she is dead" Zero says staring into my eyes. "Yeah Rei so she can't help us" Ichiru replies as he holds Zero's injured hand.

"Well I was thinking we could go to our old childhood home and comb through it for clues. Like if there was secrets compartments or that we didn't know about. You know in case mother left me any clues about this prophecy. Or at least about finding my sisters. Because you know we have nothing to go on now." I say watching my brothers. "Rei the house was probably raided" Ichiru says calmly as he looks at me. "Or falling apart and run down. Because no vampire hunters wanted to move there after the massacre of our family" Zero says with his arms crossed against his chest. "But Zero we still have to go. It's the only clue we have to go on" I plead. "Well she is right Zero and Ichiru. It might end up a waste of time. But we won't know unless we go will we. And does seem to be the only decent idea of a lead anyway." Shiki says as he finishes his water and gets up to put the glass in the sink.

I give my twin brothers my puppy dog eyes knowing I have to convince them. Ichiru sighs. "Well what have we got to lose Zero? It can't hurt to go. It might at least give us an idea on what this prophecy that Rei has to stop is" Ichiru says as he gets up and puts his dishes in the sink. Zero grunts. "Fine. Looks like I'm outnumbered" Zero grumbles. I nod. "Thank you everyone. This means so much" I say happy and jumping up and down with excitement. "Then it's settled we will head to your old family home and hunt for clues" Shiki says smiling as he watches me being happy.

 **~Some where far away from Rei and her brothers.~**

I look through my crystal ball to see my sister excited that she is visiting her old home with our brothers. Rei we aren't going to be that easy to find. I know about the prophecy. But Rei it is your destiny to find everyone. That is why I won't help you find me or our other sister. But I also won't make it easy to be found. I did say I didn't want to be found. I sit on my chair in the stomach and stop looking in my crystal ball. I rub my bulging pregnant belly. Sorry Zero for everything. I did love you. But now our baby will grow up without knowing it's father. I get up from my chair and walk to a pair of vampires. "It's time. Our plan will rise now." I command and the pair of vampires nod to me and run off. Sorry Rei but I can't let you stop the prophecy.

 **What do you guys think? Do you like the story? Who is your favourite character? Please remember to vote and comment. Xo.**


End file.
